YEOBO
by AULN KEY
Summary: ONKEY , YAOI / BOY LUV , FLUFF ROMANCE... yeoboku yang pemalu, yang keras kepala, yang bingung mengungkapkan perasaannya, yeobo ku yang manja. Tapi aku sangat cinta..jeongmal saranghae.


Tittle : Yeobo

Main cast : Onkey

Other cast : Taemin, Jonghyun (mention), Minho(mention)

Genre : Fluff, romance

Length : One shoot

.

.

Warning : Yaoi / boy luv / shounen ai

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dan terimakasih yang sudah ninggalin jejak untuk ff aku yang sebelumnya ^_^

No bashing, no flaming, no coppy tanpa ijin.

Mian kalo ff nya banyak kekurangan X'D

.

Happy reading guys :3

.

.

Yeobo

Yeobo

Yeobo

Entah sudah berapa kali mulutku menyebutkan kata 'yeobo'. Jangankan membayangkan siapa yang aku panggil 'yeobo' , mengatakan 'yeobo' saja sudah membuatku malu sendiri. Akh aku yakin jika ada seseorang di sini, pasti orang itu sudah mengataikuku gila. Bagaimana tidak, kerjaanku dari tadi hanya kelimpungan di kasur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Tak hanya itu, bahkan jantungku berdetak tak karuan plus wajah panic bahagia saat melihat nama 'yeobo' di daftar pesan masuk dan telefon pada ponselku. Kurasa pipiku memerah sekarang.

"Yeobo yeobo yeobo saranghaeyo!" pekikku kencang membuat seseorang tersedak karena ulahku. Astaga, bisa-bisanya aku lupa di kamar ini ada uri magnae Taemin yang sedang menikmati susu pisanganya. Astaga Key, kau memang sudah gila huhuks. Wait-wait itu berarti…aaaa Taemin pasti melihat kekonyolanku ! aku maluu…

"Yaak! Key hyung mengagetkan saja. Wae?" Tanya Taemin sedikit melebarkan matanya. Meskipun sebenarnya masih terlihat sipit.

"Ehehe..mian Minnie, hyung sedang eung hanya.." seseorang, bisa membantuku mencari alasan? T,T

"Jatuh cinta? Kyaaa sudah kuduga..nuguya hyung? katakan jebal.."rengeknya. Apa-apaan dia, beru beberapa detik saja ekspresinya sudah berubah. Dari sewot menjadi manja sekali.

"Shireo…aku maluu Minnie." Aish..aku mendengar Taemin terkekeh melihatku yang justru menyembunyikan wajahku ke bantal. Oh okay, aku memang Almighty Key..tapi soal cinta? Big no..im too shy bout love..huhuks.

"Kekek, hyung kau ini lucu sekali. Akh yasudah kalau kau malu hyung, sudah malam..jaljayo." perlahan ku angkat kepalaku, akh leganya tak ada yang membahas soal cinta lagi. Menyeruput susu stroberi yang ahh sudah dingin.

"Oiya hyung, Onew hyung bilang akan segera pulang dan kita di suruh cepat tidur."

Uhuuk..

Bocah ini..aku pikir sudah terlelap. Sekali member pemberitahuan malah membuatku tersedak, mau melihatku mati tersedak dan jantungan eoh?

"Yaak! Kau membuatku kaget terus hyung..bisa-bisanya tersedak, padahal suaraku sudah lembut begini." Aku tersedak bukan karena kaget Minnie..tapi karena nama seseorang yang kau sebutkan tadi. Aisssh..sudah kuduga jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan lagi, padahal hanya menyebut namanya. Aigoo.

"Ehehehe..mian. Sudah, tidur sana..jaljayo.." dan detik berikutnya kupastikan namja di sampingku sudah benar-benar tidur. Huft, dasar nakal.

1 setengah jam berlalu, tapi aku bahkan belum merasa ngantuk. Lebih baik aku membuat secangkir cokat panas. Melangkahkan kakiku untuk turun dari ranjang, berhati-hati saat membuka dan menutup pintu. Mengantisipasi agar tidur Taemin tidak terganggu.

Tap

Tap

Aku hanya mendengar suara langkah kakiku menuruni tangga. Syukurlah Jonghyun hyung dan Minho juga sudah tidur, tidak ada yang akan melihat kekonyolanku lagi jika aku mendadak gugup. Tentu saja karena memikirkan Onew hyung. Segera kunyalakan lampu dan bergegas membuat coklat panas.

Wajahku terasa hangat terkena kepulan asap coklat. Beberapa kali melirik arah jam dan pintu dorm secara bergantian. Berharap Onew hyung segera pulang. Apanya yang segera pulang eoh? Sudah lebih dari satu jam.

Ceklek

Wait, apa itu Onew hyung? apa Onew hyung sudah pulang?

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Key, aku pikir seseorang lupa mematikan lampu. Tidak bisa tidur eoh?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambutku kemudian duduk di kursi samping dengan smile eyesnya.

"Ne, aku haus..jadi membuat ini." jawabku tanpa memandang manic sabitnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa memandangnya jika sedari tadi namja tampan ini selalu melihatku. Bahkan kami sudah tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun dan melakukan banyak hal bersama tetapi sejak kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, rasanya aku malah di cekik rasa canggung dan gugup. Ya, tepat sehari yang lalu kami resmi ber pacaran tapi kami berencana tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada anggota yang lain. Seseorang yang aku panggil Yeobo..adalah Onew hyung dan cukup menjawab 'iya' jika nanti di antara Jjong hyung, Minho dan Taemin bertanya. Simple kan? Kekek.

"Chankaman..akan ku buatkan satu untukmu hyung.."

"Kopi saja ne.." segera kuanggukkan kepalaku tanpa menjawab titahnya. Berjalan setelah meliriknya yang argh sangat tampan.

"Key.." panggil Onew hyung saat aku mengaduk kopi yang kubuat.

"Kibumie.." bisakah berhenti memanggilku hyung? suaramu itu membuatku gugup.

"Kim Kibum.." seperti angin yang hanya berlalu, membiarkannya berhembus tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Yeobo.." kurasa pipiku terbakar. Jeongmal.

"Nae yeobo.."

"N ne hyung?" jawabku memaksakan diri.

"Tidak sedang mencoba meracuniku kan Yeobo?" bisiknya sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Eoh?"

"Kau memasukkan garam sayang..bukan gula..kekekeke." garam? Gula? Ekor mataku melirik pada secangkir kopi yang siap saji. Sedikit mencicipi bena cair di depanku.

"Aish…mian Hyung..aku buatkan lagi ne." desisku sambil menahan malu.

"Nae Yeobo gugup hemm?"

"Jangan menggodaku Hyung..aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas kalau kau peluk seperti ini.."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Tanpa memperdulikannya yang masih memelukku, tanganku dengan sigap membuat kopi baru. Tentu saja kali ini aku harus memasukan gula bukan garam. Bisa-bisanya salah ambil..gara-gara kau hyung. Membuatku tak berkonsentrasi saja.

"Yeobo.."

"Ne.."

"Yeobo saranghae.." dan aku bisa merasakan semakin eratnya namja bermata sabit ini memelukku.

"Na..nado Hyung. Berhenti memelukku dan minumlah ini.. " demi apa, aku mencoba menetralkan suaraku. Sedikit merasa kecewa saat Onew hyung melepas pelukannya. Kulihat parasnya yang tampan dengan serius meneguk kopi perlahan-lahan setelah kami duduk.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi hyung.."

Grep

Tangan itu memelukku lagi, entah sudah berapa kali jantungku berdegup tak karuan karenanya. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintainya, tapi aku telalu gugup mengungkapkannya. Aigoo benar-benar, ck.

"Gomawo Key.." bisiknya parau.

"Ne hyung.."

"Yeobo..bisakah kau memanggilku yeobo?"

"Ne yeo yeobo.."

"Kekeke, saranghae nae Key..nae Yeobo." Tanpa melapas pelukannya, namja pipi chubby itu justru menggoyangkan tubuh kami ke kanan dan kiri. Aku hanya tersenyum malu menikmati hangatnya moment ini. Sangat suka kekeke.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado yeobo.."

"Kau tak merindukan yeobomu ini hm?"

"Aniya..nan jeongmal bogoshipo! " reflex aku menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganku saat membuat Onew hyung kaget dengan teriakanku. Sedikit tersentak saat namja di belakangku ini justru membalikkan tubuhku menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Tentu saja aku masih menutup wajahku yang memerah.

"Aigoo, lucu sekali pacarku kekeke..buka tanganmu Kibumiee. " kekehnya sambil berusaha membuka tanganku.

"Berhenti menggodaku Hyung!" sergahku sambil menghentakkan kaki. Antara kesal, malu dan ingin tersenyum dan lagi-lagi gara-gara kau Hyung.

"Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahmu eoh? Apakah sekarang Almighty Key merasa malu hm? Atau jangan-jangan banyak keriput ya? Kekeke." Goda Onew hyung.

"Aniya! Mana mungkin wajahku berkeriput! Lihat saja kalau tidak percaya!" bantahku setengah berteriak setelah membuka tanganku.

"Ne..pacarku tetap cantik."

Blush

Hyung, kau menjebakku eoh? Suaramu terdengar lembut di telingaku. Kutatap namja tampan di depanku dengan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika kau terus di jahili seperti tadi. Seperti terhipnotis, manic legamnya menyedot mataku untuk tetap melihatnya .

"Kekeke nae Yeobo terpesona denganku lagi kan?"

Buug

"Kenapa memukulku eoh? Bagaimana kalau pacar tampanmu ini terluka parah?" kata Onew hyung dengan aegyonya.

"Mana mungkin, aku hanya memukul tanganmu dengan tanganku. Siapa suruh menggoda terus. Nappeun."

"Ne ne..nae Yeobo yang pemalu."

"Aku tidak begitu." Jawabku sewot.

"Kau meridukanku, tapi tak mengatakannya. Kau merindukanku tapi tak mau memelukku, lihat pipimu itu sudah seperti tomat. Kekek."

Buuug uuug buuug

"Aaaw aaaw jangan memukuliku Yeobo, nanti pacar tampanmu ini kesakitan."

"Lihat pipi gembulmu, malah mengatai pipiku seperti tomat. Nappeun nappeun.."

"Ahahaha mianhae Yeobo."

"…"

"Marah eoh?" Tanpa melihatnya ternyata namja di sampingku ini justru menoel daguku.

"Ahahhaaha.. hentikan Yeobo, kau membuatku geli." Sedikit air mata keluar saat aku merasakan geli yang sangat. Selalu seperti ini, menggelitiku sesuka hati. Dia benar-benar nappeun.

"Sudah tidak marah?"

"Siapa yang marah? Aku hanya kesal..kau menjahili aku terus." Lirikku sedikit mem poutkan bibir mungilku.

Grep

"Aku tahu, nae Yeobo ingin memelukku juga." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kami.

"Aku tahu, nae Yeoboku ini sangat mencintaiku.." Hangat, kuhirup aroma khas Onew hyung yang tercium indraku. Aroma yang sangat ku rindukan. Aroma yang membuatku nyaman.

"Tapi nae Yeobo juga sangat pemalu."

"Yeobo.." potongku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yeoboku yang manja, yang keras kepala.." bisiknya lembut membuatku terbuai.

"Yeoboku yang bingung untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.."

"Yeobo." Ku eratkan pelukanku padanya, sedikit bermanja-manja sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tapi aku cinta.." seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perut. Mengangkat wajah saja rasanya tak sanggup. Onew hyung, aku juga sangat mencintaimu.

Tangan Onew hyung bergerak menjauhkan pelukan kami. Sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

Cup

Tanpa kusadari namja bergaris sabit itu menarik telapak tanganku, mengecupnya begantian kanan dan kiri. Sungguh ini sangat manis untukku..

"Sangat sangat sangat cinta.."

Cup

Entah keberanian dari mana, ku kecup pipi gembulnya lalu berlari menaiki tangga. "Saranghae Yeobo!" Teriakku saat menaiki tangga, sedikit melirik Onew hyung yang hanya diam memandangiku sambil tersenyum bodoh. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi yang aku cium lalu berlari menyusulku yang sudah berbaring di samping Taemin.

"Sekarang aku tahu nae Yeobo memiliki sisi nakal ne, kekeke. Jaljayo..saranghae.." lirihnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa kau diam, itu karena aku pura-pura tidur. Aku tahu Onew hyung tahu alibiku.

Cup

Dan setelah benda kenyal itu mengecup keningku lumayan lama, aku hanya mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari kamar. Mungkin akan mandi? Molla.. yang aku tahu hatiku sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa ku atur. Semua tubuhku lemas dan panas. Yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo..kau membuatku meleleh.

Yeobo, love you so much /

.

.

-end-


End file.
